Clodi
by RiverSong26
Summary: 10th Doctor and Donna traveled back to times, when Donna's parents didn't have her yet. They meet there too weird and extraordinary person, can't say human, who makes things bit messy... I have improved and translated my earlier story called 'Clodi-cz' to English. I hope you will like it. Enjoy!


_**A/N: I don't own Doctor**_ _ **who and characters in my story, except Clodi.  
I have finally had time to translate my story **_**Clodi** _ **to English. I hope you will enjoy it…**_

"Doctor, can I choose our next trip?" asked Donna. Doctor were doing something on TARDIS console and she wanted to meet someone.  
"Hmm?"  
"I would just want to meet my parents before they got married, how they were young, before my father died… Of course only if it's possible, if it's not against some Laws of time or something like that"  
"Well… I guess it's not against Laws of time, but you will have to be careful…"said Time Lord and started to fly TARDIS through Time Vortex. Time machine started to shake and make that weird noise. Donna almost felt down, fortunately she grab railing at right time.

"Where are we?" said Donna, when TARDIS stop shaking because they have landed.  
"London, 1976… I hope. Your parents were here on some-"  
"Yes, I know"  
"Great, let's get change" each of them ran his own way to get dressed.

They meet again in main control room. Donna wore dark blue dress and the Doctor black tuxedo and bow tie. She looked at him surprised, because has never had anything else before than his brown-stripe or blue suit, brown coat and ridiculous shoes.

They walked out of TARDIS, Doctor hold out arm for Donna, she grab it and they went across plaza on party. Along the way Doctor said to Donna quietly: "Don't call them mum, dad or anything like that. Don't run to them. Don't stare at them. Just act like you don't know them, alright?"  
"I know, Doctor, I am not stupid little girl"

On party were Donna's parents, but not only them, some more interesting people too. Well not anyone there was as interesting as one person, can't say human. She was in many Earth and alien myth stories, mostly like some goddess or hero. She wasn't goddess. Hero? Maybe… She was a Myth. Very last of her kind, last Eelordin. She was fire and water, war and peace, known and unknown. She was clever, strong, powerful, fast. She was a woman, who can shoot from finger and bow. Arrows with poison, love and hate. The Doctor didn't know her, didn't know anything about her, about her kind, about her planet, about her existence. But she knew him pretty good… from where? No one, except Clodi, knows. We could talk about Clodi really long, but now get back to our story.

Clodi was there because of some couple, Nobles. They were expecting baby, but they were arguing very often, so she wanted to help them. Eelordin took a glass, unsuspiciously was acting like she is observing wine inside, while she pointed her finger to couple and fired.

Unfortunately some woman in dark blue dress ran in way of one dart and it shot her. 'Well… that's bad. I hope not too much,' thought Clodi. Mr. Noble walked away from his future wife and snog that woman in dark blue dress. "Donnaaaaa…"yelled man in tuxedo and pull away her from Noble and drag her out of party to TARDIS. And that poor pregnant woman with her future man left party too.

'But- that was the Doctor and if she was with him and it was Donna… oh no… I have to get out of here as fast as possible… If he will find out, who I am… Better not even to think about it…' Clodi looked, if anyone is watching here, than she clicked her fingers and…

…nothing. She tried it again, but she was still on party. 'Doctor had to make shield, so I can't teleport. Damn. I'm alright till he won't use his ridiculous 3D glasses or won't look in my mind… Well I can block him, but blocking him would make him know, that something is wrong...'

Clodi was interrupt from her thoughts by the Doctor, who has already get back to party, probably to figure out, what has happened: "Shall we dance?" Clodi was surprised and didn't want to go, but what can he do to her, while dancing... and to be honest, Clodi could dance really good and love dancing, so she agreed and walk with the Doctor to dance floor.

They were dancing quietly for a moment, than the Doctor said: "Your dancing skills are pretty good"  
"Umm… Thanks… You aren't so bad too"  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm… well… Jane Smith… You?"  
"John Smith… Smiths have to stick together"  
"Sure"  
"With who are you here? Husband? Don't tell me that your husband will let beautiful woman like you go alone to party"  
"I didn't say anything about my husband… How do you know I'm married?"  
"You have a ring" Clodi glanced at her finger, where she got beautiful golden ring with symbols in language of her specie… She panicked a bit.  
"Oh… Umm… Yea… I'm sorry, but I have to go… It's late… It was nice to meet you… Bye" Clodi said and with these word ran away from dance floor, from party out. Doctor followed her.

Clodi saw TARDIS on the middle of plaza, she had two options. One: run fast to TARDIS, switch off shield and teleport. Two: Act like she is normal human, walk away and try to get to place, where shield ends. It can't be around whole planet. Maximum around whole London… That's still a bit away.  
"Ma'am, you know that you should have been dead by now? You have really low heartbeat."  
"And how did you figure out that, Doctor"  
"Well… From my grip at your wrist"  
"Clever boy" Doctor knew now, that she isn't human. Clodi choose option one. She ran to TARDIS, unlock it by her key, switched it off, click fingers and she appeared at her home. She knew that the Doctor will call her back, so she grab her bow and waned to take arrow, but she suddenly appeared at night plaza again…

She teleported few more times, but the Doctor get her back every time before she could took right arrow. Clodi took little stone from plaza and throw it next to the Doctor, that one short moment, when Doctor stopped paying attention was enough for her to get home and take arrow before she was at plaza again.

Clodi put arrow in bow and point at the Doctor.  
"Tell me, that you won't shoot me" said Doctor, trying to save his life… Well he didn't want to regenerate, he like this body.  
"That depends, how you will behave."

"I'm unarmed. You will kill unarmed poor man?!"  
"Who is talking about killing you"  
"Alright… Will you tell me, who are you? You definitely aren't human… You can teleport by clicking your fingers and your heartbeat was 30 per minute…and we were dancing. That's pretty low. How can that be enough for you?"  
"Well… It is…"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Clodi"  
"Great, alright. Hello I am the Doctor"  
"I know. I'm not stupid." She said seductively.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Pointing at you with my arrow" Clodi knew that she can't just kill him. Not yet and not at all. Doctor was good man, he was helping as much as he could. But now it really wasn't so happy for Clodi.  
"No. That I can see… I mean on this planet?"  
"I live here"  
"Come on. Really?"  
"Yes, I live here… I have nice house and family here."  
"What?! How many of your kind live on this planet? What- what specie even are you? I don't know anyone like you… Isn't that amazing?"  
"One" she said calmly.  
"What?" Doctor was bit confused, what does 'one' mean.  
"Use asked, how many of my kind are on this planet. I'm answering you, one."  
"But you said you have a family here…"  
"Yes, I do. I have a husband, how you noticed from my ring, and three children."  
"What?! I know it's none of my business… But you said- you have children with human?!"  
"Problem?"  
"I- pfff…" He change subject: "What specie are you?"  
"You can guess"  
"Come on… Really?"  
"I won't tell you, but you can guess and I will answer you only 'Yes' or 'No' to your questions…"  
"Fine…"Doctor frowned. Clodi knew, that the Doctor will agree. He is curious and like challenges, how could he resist to her offer, plus she was going to shoot him.

"So I know about you, that you have low heartbeat, you can teleport by click of your fingers, which is not so hard, if you have right device, and you can have children with human. Hmm… Alright, first question: is this your original form or are you some kind of shapeshifter, wearing suit, etc.?"  
"This is my original form"  
"Alright… Does your kind have some home planet or are you split up through universe?"  
"Had home planet" Clodi answered sadly.  
"Ha! Well… Sorry… but we are finally getting somewhere. What has happened to your planet?"  
"BAD QUESTION!"  
"Sorry… Was your planet destroyed naturally or because of some race, people, war,…?"  
"By one specific race but not directly, while war."  
"What war?"  
"Oh Doctor… you know best... You know that war… you know it pretty good…"  
"C'mon… Another planet destroyed at Time war?" Doctor get some bad memories to front of his head, which he tidied up again as fast as he could. He didn't want to think about it now.  
"Yes"  
"Daleks?" he asked.  
"Daleks were easy to beat"  
"By who?"  
"By Time Lords" she said and watched Doctor's expression.  
"WHAT?!"

"Yes, you heard well. We were fighting Daleks, it wasn't hard to beat them, but YOU STUPID TIME LORDS made black hole right next to our planet, which was supposed to kill all Daleks for cost losing one planet. It was good deal, but we destroyed almost all Daleks, except one ship, which flew away and then da Black hole ate our planet, for NO REASON." Doctor just stared at her. He had never heard about this, so Clodi continued. "All, ALL other Eelords and Eelordins died that one day. I'm only one who survived, because I was on that on escaping Dalek ship, I hide there. I saw how my home planet disappeared to nowhere…" Doctor was kind of shocked.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know about this. I have never heard about your planet, well maybe once at academy, but I never pay attention… but I remember all planets, which were destroyed in the Last Great Time War and I don't know about what you have said…"  
"Maybe because it was only on the beginning and all information about it are extremely secret."  
"Oh… Why?"  
"Because high great Time Lords made mistake… They destroyed planet for nothing. Nobody can ever know that… that would completely destroy yours reputation."  
"It's not my fault! I'm sorry for your planet but blaming me for that? That's racisms!"  
"You know that I'm still pointing at you with arrow, right?"

Doctor changed subject: "Look, I'm sorry for what happened, but I want to ask: what is wrong with Donna?"  
"I'm sorry about her, but I didn't mean to do it to her..."  
"Ha! So it was you!"  
"Yes, it was me. You know you can't do anything to me"  
"I won't let you just go. Why do you even do that? You look to me like a clever woman, I'm sure you know, how dangerous is to do things like that."  
"It's not my fault, that it hit her. She ran to it."  
"Than who was it supposed to hit? Wait- hit?!"  
"Her mother... Yes, hit. It's a little dart, which can hit you and than happen that."  
"Can you show me that dart?"  
"Yes, but it's really small and if you touch it on wrong place, the susbstence can poison you. So be careful." Clodi stop pointing with arrow at the Doctor and shot mini dart from her finger to ground next to the Doctor. It was night, so the Doctor used his screwdriver to make some light. Although he had good eyes and enough light, he could find it because it was too little.

Clodi came to him, to help find it. Doctor finally stopped mini dart, about 2 mm long, lying on stone ground... The Doctor tried to pick it up but immedietley, when he touched it, poison get into his body and he passed out.  
"Doctor!" Clodi shout and knee down to him. He needed antidote, she had it, but at home. It was race with time. In that dart was poison, which would kill human in few seconds, but he was a Time Lord, he had a chance to survive, if he get an antidote in about 20 minuts.

Clodi took her bow around arm, picked up the Doctor. 'he is pretty heavy' She had to have one free hand to click fingers for teleportation, Clodi get a free hand for a second, clicked fingers and teleported home with the Doctor. She lied him down on floor and started searching for antidote.

She finally found a drawer with antidotes and little bottle with garish yellow liquid. Clodi rushed to the Doctor, took clear small dart along the way and bend down to him. She opened bottle and when she wanted to dip dart in liquid, she suddenly stopped. 'this won't help, he's a Time Lord, damn!' Clodi closed bottle, stood up and ran back to drawer with antidotes.

Eelordin searched drawer again, when she finally found a bottle, where should have been the right liquid, it was almost empty! definitley not enough to help the Doctor. She was running out of time, only 15 minutes and 47... 46... 45... seconds till he will be dead. Clodi had to mix antidote, it was almost impossible to make this antidote for that short time... but only almost. She had to show, how good she is in mixing these substances.

It was only about one minute till the Doctor's death, when Clodi finally finished mixing that antidote. She grabed that dart and dip it in dark yellow weird liquid. Clodi jab herself to right index finger with that small dart, well it was small, not that mini-dart, this one was about 3 centimeters long. 'Ow! How I hate this part' she thought, while a little blood bleeded from here finger. She used tissue to stop, that bleeding. 1... 2... 3... 4... Clodi counted in head seconds. It takes about 15 seconds, to her body to use substance and make a mini-darts with poison, antidote, etc. Her body was used to this substances, so it doesn't effect her ...14...15. She took Doctor's hand to her left hand, point at it with finger and fired.

Clodi hold her breath, stare at the doctor and hoped, that he will wake up. He stired. She dropped his hand and when he blinked few times, she exhale in relieve.  
"Hello"  
"Hel...lo... What has happened?" Doctor rubbed his head.  
"Well you almost died... and I saved you"  
"Oh... Thank you for that..."  
"Do you want anything? Tea? Banana? well no partu is going on now..."  
"No, thanks... I have my own" said the Doctor and took banana out of his pocket: "What did I want?... Something important... Oh yes! Help Donna!"  
"Alright..." Clodi stood up and walked away to some cupboard. Doctor looked around. He was in room full of cupboards. Some of them were made from glass, so he could see, what is inside. There were different beautiful bows.

"Are you good at archery, Doctor?" she asked.  
"hmm? Well... I can, but it's not so great... wait- I am not going to shoot anyone!"  
"You will have to shoot Donna... Don't worry, she will be alright..."Clodi said to the Doctor, who frowned.

She finally came out of wardrobe with bow and three arrows. She handed bow to the Doctor, he took it and observed. That bow looked same as the one he has in TARDIS... It was the same bow... He opened mouth to say something, but Clodi interrupt him: "No questions." He frowned. Clodi walked over to table, dipped arrows in light blue liquid.

Doctor walked over to her and watched her, how she put something plastic on arrowheads, than handed two of arrows to him.  
"Alright... you have to shoot Donna with one of these arrows. It won't hurt her, trust me, Doctor. Don't forget to put down the cover... If you let it on, arrow won't do anything, it won't help her... Do you understand me?" Clodi was talking serious to the Doctor. He nodded.  
"Great... I have something to do... I will be ready in few minutes, than we can go. You can lent some arrows lying over there and behind this door are some targets. You can practice your archery skills."  
"But-" he wanted to protest, but he was silent by Clodi's look. He looked down, walked towards door, took few normal arrows along the way and entered room full of targets. Each had different size and distance from him...

After about ten arrows, Doctor heard Clodi calling for him. He turned around, took his bow and went back to her.  
"So, can we go?"  
"Yes, I hope you have Donna closed in TARDIS, so you will go there and shoot her. I will take care of Mr. Noble." Clodi offered him her hand, Doctor nodded and grab it.  
"Good" Clodi clicked her fingers and they appeared in front of TARDIS.

"Good luck, Doctor" said Clodi.  
"You too-" said Doctor, but she has already disappeared. He sighed and walked in his time machine.

Doctor walked pass console and down the corridor to Donna's room. He knocked, than entered.  
"Hello Donna" he said, she was sitting on armchair, sleeping. 'I'm so sorry' he thought, took down cover, pointed at her with arrow. Donna suddenly opened her eyes.  
"Doctor?!" she stood up, right at the moment, when the Doctor fired. Arrow hit armchair. Donna was confused and scared a bit, she ran out of room, down corridor, out of the TARDIS. Doctor chased after her.

Donna was running fast, making turns. Doctor couldn't shoot, while he was running.

Clodi had appeared in front of Donna, caught her. Doctor stopped, took arrow and shaking fired. He missed Donna. Arrow hit Clodi's arm, she fell down on ground.  
"Doctor?! What have you done?" Donna bent down, Doctor rushed to her side.  
"I'm sorry..." Clodi opened her eyes and started to laugh.  
"Oh Doctor, you are completely for nothing. What did I say about cover?" Clodi take arrow and show it to the Doctor.  
"Oh... Alright... I'm sorry Donna, but Clodi has to shoot you"  
"What?! Why?!" said Donna.  
"Donna keep calm... Doctor, She doesn't... While you were shooting those targets I made some darts to be sure, that we won't fail..." Doctor exhaled in relief and hugged Donna. He immediately pulled away and gave her smile.

All three of them, than walked back to TARDIS. Donna didn't shut up all the way, telling different stories about the Doctor. Clodi laughed and the Doctor was frowning, trying to stop Donna, unsuccessfully.

They stopped in front of the TARDIS.  
"Well this is goodbye," said the Doctor.  
"Not for so long" replied cheeky Clodi.  
"Oh... Great. It will be my pleasure to see you again. Does this happen to you often, that you meet me in wrong order?"  
"Nope... I meet you in right. This first time, that I met you wrong... and how I see the future, it won't happen so often"  
"Alright, that's good. See you soon, Clodi." Doctor said and kissed her hand, Clodi smiled.  
"See you next time, Doctor." Doctor turned around with a smile and entered his time machine.  
"Goodbye, Donna. It was pleasure to meet you."  
"It was my pleasure- wait- you didn't meet me before?" Donna was bit confused and disappointed, that this mysterious Clodi knows the Doctor but doesn't know her...  
"Can't say..."  
"Fine..."  
"Donna! Come on!" they heard the Doctor shout from the TARDIS.  
"I should probably go, spaceman is calling." said Donna.  
"Yea... Bye."  
"Bye" and woman with ginger hair entered blue box.

"Sorry, Donna..." whispered Clodi with sad smile, while TARDIS took off...

 _Continues with 'Stolen Earth'..._

 ** _A/N: So this is it. I finished translation of this story. For those, who will read both of them, this and the original, this one is bit longer and I added one more 'scene'. Anyway this is not the end... I'm planning to write more about Clodi. How did she started, who is she and more..._**


End file.
